


Underneath It All

by MarauderNo5



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Coping, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss, Love Island: The Game Season 1, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Love at First Sight, Mental Health Issues, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderNo5/pseuds/MarauderNo5
Summary: Rory has been living in Florida a year when she comes across what be the most perfect guy she's ever met. But what's that saying? Things are not always as perfect as they seem. As she is exposed to a different kind of relationship than she's ever been in before, how will she handle herself? More importantly, how will she learn to be there for him? With the help of some true friends, and some unlikely sources, she has to navigate feelings she never expected.(Trying to update this story every other Tuesday)
Relationships: Jake Wilson/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 25





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please be mindful of all the tags (and they may get updated further as we go). Although the story definitely starts out light and fluffy, it's going to be kind of a rollercoaster. If any of the tags make you uncomfortable, I totally get it and that's why I included them to start before we get in too deep.
> 
> Huge thanks to everyone who reads this and gives it a shot. Also thank you to those who encouraged me to post it in the first place.

Rory was nervous as she sat at a corner table of the bar. Even though it was a Friday night, it was not terribly busy. There were other places that people preferred to go, but this place still had a decent enough crowd. Well, decent enough that it wouldn’t be obvious that the two women several tables over were periodically glancing at Rory. She was trying not to look at them. Instead she ran her hands down the front of her floral print dress, making sure it was smooth. With each moment, she was getting nervous and second guessing if this had been a good idea.

She had not really made time for a relationship after moving to Florida for a job. Instead, she had immediately thrown herself into the work she was doing and that had luckily brought her some great new friends. It had also meant that she did not meet a lot of new guys. Her friends told her that guys noticed her all the time, which she did not believe. It wasn’t that she thought she was ugly, but she sometimes felt a bit out of place in her new home. Everyone down here seemed to believe in plastic surgery and there was nothing wrong with that, it just wasn’t her. She had learned to love her curves over the years. She would never be super thin and that was okay too. She would also never be the girl who spent hours getting ready. That was a big part of the reason her long hair was now ombre. It was easier to maintain and her roots were naturally a light brown or dirty blonde, depending on how much sun she had gotten. 

Secretly, Rory was glad that her friends had been willing to give up a Friday night to sit in a bar and keep a watch on her. As she sneaked a glance, she almost chuckled to herself. Priya was leaning forward, her elbow on the table and her face rested on her hand, smiling as Chelsea seemed to be talking a mile a minute with her hands wildly gesticulating. That was them all over. Priya was tall with bronze skin and long brown hair that she periodically highlighted with a deep scarlet. It made her somehow even more beautiful when the natural light caught the coloring. She was just gorgeous and glamorous, as Rory often reminded her. She was goofy too, which had been a surprise. Chelsea was petite with short blonde hair and more energy than anyone Rory had met in her entire life...possibly combined. Sometimes just watching her made Rory tired, but she was a fierce friend and always motivated them to get to spin class even when they didn’t want to go.

As Rory looked to the door, she saw him. Her stomach instantly knotted up. He was just as attractive as she had expected him to be and his eyes found hers immediately, smiling almost instantly. He was somehow taller than she expected, probably a few inches over six foot, with a strong jaw and what could only be described as classic good looks. You would have expected to find him starring in an old Hollywood movie. A few strands of his darker brown hair fell onto his forehead and his brown eyes were warm. Without even thinking about it, Rory got to her feet as he made his way over. They didn’t say anything as they hugged and sat down at the table. He was wearing a plaid short-sleeved shirt and khaki shorts. 

“You showed up,” Jake said, raising one eyebrow. “And you look beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Rory said, looking down and blushing deeply. 

“I’m happy you’re here though.”

“Did you think I would stand you up?” 

“Honestly, I wasn’t sure. You went back and forth on all of it a lot.”

Usually, Rory was never like this with new people. But something about Jake was different. They had matched on a dating app purely by chance. He traveled all over the state of Florida for work, consulting at various restaurants as an executive chef. She knew the chances that they had matched were definitely not in her favor. And yet, they had. Rory really didn’t ever expect much from dating apps. It seemed like most of the guys on there were just looking for one thing…sex. And Rory wasn’t opposed to something casual. But, as she got ready for her 27 th birthday, she was just looking for something a little more. 

That was when she had come across him. Jake was sweet, funny, smart, good job, and actually wanted to get to know her. Plus, he cooked. He was entirely different from any guy she had ever come across on one of those apps. It had drawn her in and terrified her at the same time. Each conversation they had became easier to share things with him that she normally wouldn’t share with anyone so quickly. They were clearly attracted to each other and at the same time, he was not treating this like someone he just wanted to hop into bed with and move on. He had talked to Rory about wanting to stop constantly moving around the entire state and find one area to settle in. He had been incredibly shy at first and it had taken time for her to get him to open up. But, honestly, she had almost enjoyed that the most. The connection felt more genuine. 

Rory could be really closed off, she knew that. The walls had gotten higher over the years for her to protect herself and feel like she was controlling the situation. The fact that he already was actively trying to bring them down terrified her. They had matched over a month ago and it had surprised her when he wanted to exchange numbers so they could text, but also so they could talk on the phone. She hated talking on the phone. She always felt so awkward about it. But, she found herself agreeing. It had been refreshing that the first thing he asked for had not been Snapchat. First, she didn’t really use it that often and second, she wasn’t trying to have someone constantly hitting her up for nudes. It had been shockingly easy to talk to him on the phone. Their conversations spanned from music to movies to hobbies to work to friends to books and back around again. On the days that they did not talk on the phone, Rory found herself actually missing it. How was it even possible someone she had not even met face to face was so much a part of her daily routine?

When Jake had first thrown out the idea that they should meet up, everything in Rory shut down. It was force of habit. He wasn’t like any guy that she had met before and for some reason, that worried her more. Was he just being smooth to get what he wanted? Was it crazy that she was already feeling some kind of something for him? Everything was easy living in their bubble of talking on the phone and texting. It was harder to get hurt. But, he said he had several days off and it was a long weekend coming up. Rory had actually planned to take Memorial Day off for a three day weekend, something she had not yet done in the year she had already lived in Florida. Her friends were constantly telling her she needed to take her days off as that, days off. They were all in support of this plan and kicking off the weekend by meeting the mysterious guy who had been  _ all _ she could talk about. Of course, Chelsea and Priya had insisted they also come along just in case anything went wrong or worse, she got stood up. 

Seeing him sitting before her, it was all real now. She found her eyes lingering over the set of his jaw, the way his hair fell a little into his face, the lines of his muscles, the strength she could see in his arms. As she found his eyes again, she blushed seeing that he was watching her. The blush seemed to make him smile. 

“Should I assume the giggling girls over on the other side are friends of yours here to make sure I’m not a creep or something?” Jake asked and Rory blushed again. 

“They just worry about me,” Rory said and he smiled.

“I think it’s smart. Even though we’ve talked a lot, you still never know.”

“I thought it would be awkward with you here.” Rory was not used to admitting those things so easily. 

“We’ve spent hours talking on the phone.”

Rory could not stop herself from interjecting. “Which I usually hate.”

“I remember.” Jake chuckled.

They ordered something to drink and something to eat and marveled at how the time just seemed to breeze by. It had been one thing for everything to come so naturally on the phone and something else entirely to be experiencing it in person. Jake had been so nervous that she would not show up. He knew that everything about it scared her. And he also knew that she was afraid of getting hurt. Rory found herself unable to believe just how gorgeous he was. Usually, people presented their absolute best selves in pictures. But, really, pictures did not begin to do him justice. They could not capture the way his brown eyes sparkled and seemed to hold secrets. They missed how expressive all of his different smiles were. Most importantly, he missed the quiet confidence that seemed to radiate from his very being.

  
  


It had gone amazingly well. In fact, it had probably been the best first date that Rory had ever been on. Before she had even processed what she was doing, she invited him back to her place. She had recently moved into a condo that she had purchased. This was not something she did. She did not invite guys back after the first date if she thought it could be something more. But her body was aching for him. All she could think of was getting him back to her place and running her hands all over him. Who was she? She had excused herself to go to the bathroom as a way to buy herself some time and also hoping that one of the girls would come find her. She hoped it would not be both, Jake was already probably suspicious. Seconds later, Priya walked in.

“Girl, he’s  _ gorgeous _ ,” Priya emphasized. 

“I can’t even believe it,” Rory admitted.

“It seems like it’s going well, he can barely take his eyes off you and I’ve never seen you so smiley,” Priya said and Rory smiled again.

“I can’t turn it off!” Rory said, both girls giggling.

“It’s a good thing, you deserve it, really,” Priya said.

“Pri, I invited him back to my place,” Rory said, suddenly a little panicked. She went red as Priya squealed with delight. 

“Yes! Ugh, I’m so happy to hear that,” Priya said.

“So, you don’t think it’s a bad idea? I just met him,” Rory said.

“Just met him in person, sure, but you know him so well. And honestly, I expected it. You’ve been different since you’ve been talking to him,” Priya said and Rory frowned. “In a good way, I swear.” 

“You think it’s a good idea to take him back to my place?” Rory questioned.

“Yes, I think it’s the perfect idea and you need to stop overthinking everything, just go have fun!” Priya said.

Rory threw her arms around her friend and then quickly touched up her make-up. She made sure that she left before Priya, but knew that Jake could have still noticed. As she walked back to the table, she tried to keep her nerves to a minimum. This was okay. It was good that she was inviting him back. Like Priya had said, she did know him, and know him really well. 

Jake quickly paid the tab, ignoring Rory’s protests that she would pay for her portion, and they left the bar together. Following Rory’s eyes to the girls at the other table, Jake also smiled at them, which caused Chelsea to start giggling immediately. They were the worst undercover spies in the world and Rory would not have them any other way. Once they were outside, Jake led the way to his rental car and opened the door for Rory to slid into the passenger side.

The ride back to her place was comfortably quiet. As she started to give him directions for the short drive back, he reached out and took her hand, setting both of their hands in her lap. It was such a sweet gesture and it only made Rory want him more. She wasn’t even sure what this was between them. She only knew that she had stopped talking to other people about a week after matching with him. They had not talked about it yet and maybe Rory was getting ahead of herself. When she felt something, she usually tried to see where it was going instead of spreading her attention between several guys.

The electricity passed between them as their arms almost touched on the elevator ride up to her sixth floor condo. He took the initiative again and took hold of her hand as the elevator doors opened and she silently led him to her door. He dropped her hand when she stopped outside a door to allow for her to find the keys. She looked over her shoulder and smiled before turning back to open the door and allow him to follow behind her. Rory hit the light switch in the entranceway to light up the way.

“Sorry, don’t mind the boxes and lack of decoration,” Rory said nervously.

“I remember you saying you just moved,” he said easily. 

“Right, I did,” she said.

“Are you sure it’s okay that I’m here?” he asked gently. They were still standing in the entranceway.

“Of course,” she answered. “Come on, we can find a movie to watch or something.”

Rory led the way to her sectional couch and settled into her usual spot at the corner. He sat close by her as she picked up the remote. She started flipping through channels, looking for something to watch, and could feel his eyes on her. When she could not take it anymore, she turned to face him and found that his face was close to her. She didn’t think, she just leaned forward and brought her lips almost to his. He met her the rest of the way and they were kissing. Rory’s arms were immediately thrown around his neck as he placed one hand on her hip. She slid up closer to him.

Rory had no idea which of them had done it, but the kiss deepened and their tongues were dancing around each other. He slid one hand down her hip to her thigh where it rested just at the edge of her dress that was already sliding up with the movement. She pulled back a minute to catch her breath and he leaned in, nipping at her lower lip. She knew she was toast. Her lips crashed back into his and he wound his arms around her lower back, slightly pulling her closer. Without breaking the kiss, she slid herself over onto his lap. She broke the kiss again as if asking if that was okay and he slid his hands up her thighs under her dress to grab hold of her butt and pull her tight against him. Rory’s eyes widened as he kissed from her jaw down to the base of her neck and up the other side of her neck. One of her hands was on his arm and the other on the back of his neck as her back arched and head fell back slightly. A soft moan escaped her lips at his kisses. One of his hands left her butt and tangled into her hair to pull her lips back to his own.

There was no turning back as Rory slowly started to roll her hips forward and back against him. She heard a low moan as she felt him start to harden beneath her. She was very aware that there was only a thin layer of fabric between her and the fabric of his own pants. It was already getting wet. She was so turned on by the feeling of him. Without breaking the kiss, Rory reached behind herself to unzip her dress. She pulled the thick straps over her shoulders to leave her breasts only in her bra. This had not been what she was expecting. He broke the kiss this time to take in her appearance. In that moment, she felt nervous even as she saw the desire in his eyes. He locked his eyes on hers as he moved his hands to unclasp her bra, gently removing the straps and setting it off to the side. There was something so gentle about the motion, as if he were saying that she was special. Slowly, he moved his mouth down to one of her large breasts. He quickly took it into his mouth, flicking his tongue over her nipple and massaging the other breast at the same time. Rory moaned again, gripping hard onto his arms and arching her back again as she grinded into his lap. As she moved faster, his tongue also moved faster. She reached down for the buttons on his shirt and quickly undid them, sliding it down his arms as he moved to give her other breast attention.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said in a low voice, heavy with desire. 

“Back at you,” she uttered in a breathy voice. 

“I think this is in the way,” he said, reaching for her dress and pulling it up. Rory obediently lifted her arms and allowed him to pull it off her.

Now she was sitting nearly naked in his lap and she had another moment of feeling self-conscious. Her stomach was not flat like so many of the girls down here. But, nothing in his face seemed to find her any less attractive. She watched as he ran his hands down the curve of her sides and her hips to her strong thighs and back up to grab hold of her butt. As she ran her own hands down his stomach, his muscles tense under her fingers. She watched him move one hand over the top of her thigh to the inner part, sliding up her leg until one finger stroked over the fabric of her panties. He raised an eyebrow. To avoid having to admit just how turned on she was, she quickly pressed her lips against his again, kissing him hard. That did not stop him from hooking the same finger inside her panties and running it slowly, painfully slowly, up her slit. She gasped into his mouth when he slid one finger inside her, hooking it to hit her just right. 

He started to slowly pump a finger in and out. Rory was not sure when she gave her body permission to grind against his finger. He slid another finger inside and Rory nearly broke the kiss. When he moaned into her mouth at the feeling of her, it only made her want him more. He shifted them so she was laying back on the couch and he broke the kiss to remove his shorts and boxers. Rory followed suit removing her panties. He hesitated as he reached for his pocket.

“Are you sure you want…” he started and Rory cut him off.

“Yes, please, I need this. I want to feel you inside me,” Rory said, all her usual embarrassment about admitting that gone.

It was the only confirmation he needed. He reached into his wallet for a condom and quickly unwrapped it. He was already hard and Rory’s eyes widened slightly. He was certainly not lacking in any department, least of all size. As he lowered himself down again, Rory moved her legs so they fell on either side of his hips. He guided himself to her opening and slid in slowly, waiting for her to adjust. It had been awhile since she had had sex with someone at all, let alone someone that big, so she was tight around his cock. He seemed patient but his eyes gave away just how hard it was for him not to immediately start thrusting.

Slowly he started to roll his hips towards her and she gasped as he pumped in and out. Her hands found a hold of him anywhere they could and her nails dug in. Their bodies moved together like they had been meant to be together all along. It was the first time, at least in a long time, that Rory could remember feeling this much  _ need _ for another person. Everything in her was drawn to him. 

“Please…harder, I need it,” Rory whimpered.

He moaned in response to the encouragement as he picked up his pace, thrusting himself deep inside her and hitting just where she needed him to before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting again. Rory began to meet his thrusts as she lifted her hips slightly for an even better position, earning a groan out of him. With one hand, Rory started to massage her own breast, pinching her nipple with her eyes closed. It was not something she was used to doing but she was so turned on. Her eyes snapped open as she felt him nudge her hand out of the way with his mouth, gently biting the same nipple. 

“Fuck yes!” Rory shouted as she scratched her nails down one of his arms.

She could feel herself starting to come undone. Their breathing was both getting ragged and she knew he was close too. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he picked up the pace further, their bodies slapping together. He had his hands on her hips, fingers digging in as she tried to find something to grab onto, settling again for his arms. 

“I need you to cum for me,” he said in nearly a growl.

“Oh, I’m so close, yes!” Rory screamed out. 

“Oh fuck!” he shouted in response.

Rory felt herself lose all sense of control as her walls clenched around him, spasming with her release. His thrusts became much more erratic and he was right behind her, both falling over the edge together as he thrust wildly as he chased the relief. As they came back down, it was silent except for their panting breaths. After several minutes, he carefully pulled himself out and sat back, removing the condom. Rory reached over to the side of the couch to grab a trash bin, which he silently tossed it into. 

“I wasn’t expecting that,” he said, still breathing heavily.

“I couldn’t help myself,” Rory answered sheepishly.

“I’m glad you couldn’t. Now I know what’s going on inside that gorgeous head of yours,” he said and Rory blushed again. “I like it when you blush.”

“Good thing since you seem to make me blush a lot,” she answered quietly. 

“Good,” he said and smiled as he slid over closer to her.

Normally, Rory would be quick to get dressed and cover up again. Instead, she allowed him to put his arms around her and pull her against his side. She tilted her head up and kissed him gently. He already felt so comfortable to be around. And where that usually would scare her, she only felt happy. 

“So, what’s the rest of the weekend looking like for you?” Rory asked.

“Trying to get rid of me already?” he asked, and her eyes went wide.

“No! Not at all!” Rory asked and relaxed when he smiled softly at her, eyes sparkling.

“I actually don’t have to work again until Tuesday and it’s down here anyway,” he said. “So, I guess the real question is, do you have any plans?”

“Not really,” Rory said with a shrug.

“Maybe we could spend more of the weekend together?” Jake offered and Rory was the one smiling now. He really was so sweet and despite what had just happened, he was unsure. 

“I’d like that,” Rory agreed.

How was it this easy to be comfortable around him? In that moment, all of Rory’s fears that she was in too deep or she cared too much were silenced. She was only thinking about how right this all felt and admiring the way Jake was looking at her, even now. As he softly stroked her cheek, the smile came involuntarily. This was definitely going to be the best long weekend she had ever had. 


	2. Worlds Colliding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And I've always lived like this  
> Keeping a comfortable, distance  
> And up until now  
> I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
> With loneliness
> 
> Because none of it was ever worth the risk
> 
> But, you are, the only exception"
> 
> The Only Exception - Paramore

It was a Saturday in mid-June and Rory could not believe what she was getting ready to do. She was not one that really liked going out, especially to clubs, but that was exactly what she had agreed to do. Nothing other than a complete love for Chelsea could have gotten her to agree to this. Well, that and she was looking forward to getting to see Jake again for the first time since their lost weekend just a couple weeks earlier. It was weird to think about. In some ways, it felt like it had been ages since she had seen him. In other ways, it felt as if no time had passed. They were still finding ways to talk on the phone, or over FaceTime, every single day and she still got butterflies in her stomach every damn time. That part made her feel ridiculous. Wasn’t she too old to be getting butterflies from a guy?

The fear that this was all going to fall apart was so real to Rory. She had not had good luck in relationships. She was worried that Jake had not actually had as much fun as she had thought. All of her insecurities had started to close in on her the moment he left her condo. Luckily he was the most patient person in the world and knew what to say without her even admitting to being afraid. When that passed, she worried that she had just been excited about the prospect of something new and different. His patience was definitely going to be put to use in getting even closer to this girl. 

Rory glanced at her phone to check the time and saw she was right on time. Jake was due to be picking her up at any moment so that they could head down to Miami for the night. Even though it was not far, they had figured that if they were going to mix with the college kids at the club in Miami, the least they could do was go all out themselves. Rory was not much for the club scene, but knowing that they did not have to worry about getting back home after their night out was appealing enough for her to concede. Chelsea’s boyfriend also just happened to be spinning at LIV that night and so it seemed the stars were aligning. He had told Chelsea that they would all be on the list and that was something Rory admitted she could get used to. It would also mean they had their own table. How was she supposed to say no to supporting one of her best friends at one of the most popular clubs in the city? Once she had let it slip to Jake and he seemed interested, there was no going back.

A text chimed out, breaking Rory from her thoughts to glance at her phone. Jake was downstairs and Rory quickly responded that she would be right down. She took one last look around before grabbing her overnight bag and heading out. It was stupid to get butterflies like this and yet she did the moment she saw him casually leaned against the passenger side of the car. His smile at her melted her even further and without thinking twice about it, she ran over to press a quick kiss to his lips. And they were off.

The ride down to Miami had been easy. There was always traffic, no matter if it was two in the afternoon on a weekend or two in the morning on a weekday. But, for heading to Miami, it was really not that bad at all. Being around Jake just seemed to put Rory at ease as well. It was hard to remember that this was still only the second time they had spent time together. From the moment they had actually met, it had been the easiest either of them had ever had it in a relationship. Although, Rory remembered, they had not really had that talk about what it was they were. It was not the only thing that Rory was nervous about, though. This was going to be the first time that Jake met Priya and Chelsea. When they had been deciding on the plans, including Jake had seemed like the most natural thing in the world. Now she was second guessing it. 

Priya and Chelsea were coming down separately and knowing them, they would be running late because Priya was always one to make an entrance. Beyond that, Chelsea had a meeting with a client to take before heading down and they all knew how Chelsea could lose track of time while talking about ideas for someone’s interior decorations.

Jake generously offered to carry Rory’s bag, even though it was not that heavy, as they exited the car and headed to check into the hotel. There was definitely a part of Rory that was thankful that she and Jake would have a moment alone in the hotel room before the other two girls arrived. Not that she needed to be alone with him, but she also was not going to turn down that chance. Shaking her head, she cleared her thoughts to focus as Jake checked them in and received the keys to the room. He had asked for several extras so that everyone could have one. The check-in process was quick and soon they were headed off to the elevator and up to their suite. 

Without even thinking about it, Jake reached for Rory’s hand as they walked upstairs. It was such a little gesture but Rory could not help but to appreciate the tenderness of it. Once they walked into the room, Rory immediately appreciated how nice it was, almost being pulled toward the window to look out into Biscayne Bay. There seemed to be all sorts of boating activity, which was not unusual for a Saturday. Jake appeared behind her, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on the top of her head. She relaxed into his arms and was struck by how easy it was to relax with him. A text chimed out, breaking the moment and she looked down at her phone.

**Chelsea:** hey girlie, just got home and Priya is on her way, so we’ll be headed down soon!

**Rory:** sounds good!

**Chelsea:** can’t wait to meet the new boy! 

Rory chuckled at it because Jake was still standing behind her and she was sure that he would be able to see it. Usually that would have bothered her with anyone else. Somehow, with Jake, she honestly didn’t care if he could see her screen. 

“So,” Jake started, “what time do you think they’ll be here?”

Rory turned around in his arms so that she was facing him. “Not for a bit at least if they haven’t even left yet.”

Jake raised an eyebrow and Rory’s breath caught just at the sight of it. There was just something about him that was so beautiful that she could not even really believe he was real. Rory ran her hands up his arms and brought them to rest behind his neck, her body pressed against his. The lack of space was exactly what she needed in that moment. In the time since she had last seen him, she had been craving his touch more than she wanted to admit. 

Leaning up on her tiptoes, Rory pressed a gentle kiss against Jake’s lips before she pulled away to look at him. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes and Rory found the same look mirrored on her own face. Jake let his hands slide down so they were resting on Rory’s lower back. Their eyes met again and their lips followed shortly after, crashing together in an urgent need. When Jake’s strong hands continued down to grasp Rory’s ass an involuntary moan slipped from her lips. 

Taking it as encouragement, Jake broke apart to kiss softly down Rory’s jaw, causing her to dig her fingers into his shoulders. She needed more of him and she could not even explain it. Reaching for the hem of his shirt, she pulled at it until he broke away from her again, the shirt coming up over his head. 

“Fair is fair,” Jake said quietly, his low voice heavy with desire.

Rory allowed him to slide her shirt up over her head and unhook her bra. It made her pause as he took her body in again, wondering at how much adoration showed in his every movement. She was not sure that anyone had ever looked at her the way he did and she wondered if maybe she could get over being self-conscious. Jake returned his mouth to Rory’s briefly before kissing his way down her neck again, with hot open-mouthed kisses, dripping with desire. He mixed soft little bites in that were driving Rory absolutely crazy. As he kissed between her breasts, Rory gasped a little and backed up. Jake pinned her there against the window. There was something about it that turned her on, even knowing that nobody could see inside. 

Jake slowly, painfully slowly, moved his way to her breast, kissing all around her nipple before nipping it at it. Rory arched her back into Jake as one of her hands found the back of his head, holding him where she needed him to be. Her other hand slowly made its way down his stomach, reaching for the waistband of his shorts. Feeling her movement, Jake removed his hands quickly to undo the button before returning his full attention to her breasts, enjoying the way she writhed at his touch. Just as slowly as Jake, Rory slid her hand inside Jake’s boxers, wrapping her fingers around his length. It twitched in her hand and Jake moaned onto Rory’s breast, the vibration turning both of them on. With her hand wrapped around him, Rory started to slowly pump back and forth. 

It seemed that Jake could not handle the slow speed as he dragged his lips back up to Rory’s mouth, kissing her deeply as his tongue entered her mouth. The kiss intensified as Rory picked up the speed she was stroking. Neither one of them could get a good hold on the other and Jake pulled them away from the window so that Rory was leaned against the couch in the living area. When her lips tried to meet his again, he pulled away teasingly before sucking her bottom lip into his mouth, earning a whimper out of Rory. She removed her hand from his length and brought both hands to his face, to pull him against her in another kiss. She felt like her body might explode when Jake pulled away again. How had she gotten so needy?

She watched as Jake kissed between her breasts and down her stomach, unbuttoning her shorts as he went to slide them along with her underwear down her legs. When they hit the floor, Rory stepped out of them, expecting Jake to return to the kiss. Instead, he got down on his knees in front of her, still kissing down her stomach. He hitched one of her legs over his shoulder and turned his head to kiss her inner thigh. Rory felt her mind go completely blank at that. She had definitely never had someone take such care with her body and put her own pleasure ahead like this. With both hands on the couch behind her, Rory steadied herself as she felt his breath ghost across her inner thigh. Her body bucked towards his mouth and he let out a soft chuckle.

“Patience sweetheart,” his said, almost against her center. 

“Please,” Rory whimpered, almost unable to believe it had been her that made that noise.

None of it mattered a second later as she was rewarded when Jake ran his tongue gently up and down her center. She shuddered at the sensation, moving a hand to his head and getting her fingers tangled in his hair.

Jake could not help but feel more turned on himself, watching her give herself over the way she was. He had been hesitant, even if he did not show it, because she did not seem confident in asking for what she wanted. Or that was what she told him. Her body had no problem demanding what it needed from him. His cock twitched as she whimpered and bucked her hips against his face. He really did not think he could get any harder.

Rory really thought she was going to lose all control when Jake slid a finger inside her, curving it upward and beginning to pump. He quickly followed it with another and Rory thought her knees might buckle. His fingers moved quickly inside her as his tongue found her clit, sucking it between his teeth roughly before pulling back to swirl his tongue around it. Every sensation felt heightened. 

“Fuck Jake, you’re going to make me cum,” Rory gasped, her breathing ragged.

Instead of responding, Jake pumped his fingers into her harder, and continued circling her clit with his tongue. He knew that she was close and he wanted to watch her come undone, getting her pleasure just from him. He pulled his mouth back as she gasped again and watched as her eyes closed. Her head lolled backwards and he felt her walls clench around his fingers. As her body spasmed against him, he guided her through the high.

Neither one of them spoke as Jake rose from his knees and pulled Rory away from the couch, against his body. Her breathing was still heavy as she slowly opened her eyes. Without even thinking about it, she leaned up to press her lips into his, tasting herself on his lips. Her head was dizzy as she deepened the kiss again, not used to feeling so much need to be close to someone. She did not want to catch her breath, she just wanted to continue the moment.

“Seems a bit unfair if I’m the only one who gets off, doesn’t it?” Rory asked as she pulled away from Jake.

“What can I say, I was enjoying the view,” Jake responded. 

“Still,” Rory said, much smoother than she had ever felt as she slipped his boxers to the floor, “it seems like you need some relief as well.”

Jake brought his lips crashing back down to Rory’s when her hand began stroking his cock again. He knew that she likely hadn’t had a chance to recover yet, but he was so close to the edge and he didn’t want her hand to push her over the edge. He needed to feel her around him. 

“Turn around,” Jake said in a low, rough voice and was happy to find that Rory’s eyes sparkled at him.

She happily obeyed and turned around to face the couch with her back to him. He pulled her body against his, pushing her hair over one shoulder and kissing behind her ear. Rory arched her back against him, wiggling her ass against him. He groaned and used one foot to separate Rory’s legs, applying just enough pressure to her back to cause her to bend over the couch. He lined himself up at her entrance and thrust inside her.

“Fuck,” Rory moaned loudly as she gripped the couch in front of her hard. 

He wanted to enjoy every minute with her, and he knew that he would, but right now he just needed to chase his own relief. After giving her a second to adjust to him, he began to thrust quickly inside of her. Her moans let him know that even though she was still sensitive, she was enjoying it just as much as he was. 

Rory pushed herself back to meet his thrusts, which were becoming more erratic. She could not believe how close she was to coming again as he gripped her hips hard, forcing himself all the way inside her. 

“Fuck Rory, yes,” Jake moaned as she felt him release inside of her. She followed him over the edge a second later and he collapsed against her, both of them breathing hard.

“I suppose we better get cleaned up before they get here,” Rory said finally, a happy smile on her face.

\------------------------------------------

There was a knock at the door and Rory could not contain an excited squeak as she hurried over to open it. Chelsea and Priya were on the other side, just as smiley as their friend.

“Parties here!” Priya announced.

“And we brought presents!” Chelsea added, both girls hugging Rory in turn.

“By presents, she means gin,” Priya said with an affectionate eye roll. 

“Because no party is complete without it, honestly Priya,” Chelsea scoffed at the older girl.

“We’ll get to that later,” Priya said, her eyes gazing over Rory’s shoulder. “Introductions are in order for the man who’s trying to steal my girl from me!”

Rory went red at this and looked to Chelsea for help. That had been pointless because Chelsea’s face had lit up to match Priya’s smirk. Had this been a bad idea.

“It’s nice to meet you ladies, I’m Jake,” he said easily, stepping up behind Rory and extending his hand.

“No, no, no hand shakes,” Priya disagreed and went to hug him. “I’m Priya, this is Chelsea, you’ll have to bend over a bit for her though, she’s short.”

“Hey!” Chelsea said, elbowing Priya but giggling as Jake bent down to give the other girl a hug.

“We’ve heard so much about you,” Priya said throwing a wink at Rory, who was still trying to recompose herself.

“Good things, I hope,” Jake said and smiled.

“We can’t let you in on all our secrets,” Priya said.

“It’s all been good things, this one won’t stop talking about you,” Chelsea said.

“Chelsea!” Rory admonished.

“Whoops, sorry girl!” Chelsea said, not looking the least bit sorry.

Despite Rory’s two friends storming into the hotel room, she should not have been worried about Jake fitting in. He slipped into the conversation easily, sitting on one of the beds while all three girls put makeup on. Priya and Chelsea could be a lot, especially with Chelsea’s nonstop chatter and Priya’s tendency to ask exactly what was on her mind. Even though Rory had tried to prepare Jake, it did not end up mattering, everything flowed easily. Chelsea had gone into extreme detail about the appointment with her client and Jake asked questions about her work as an interior designer, even suggesting she help Rory with her new place. When Priya admitted it had been hard to turn down any showings for the weekend, Jake had questions about that too, asking if she would be able to help him find a place if he settled in south Florida a bit more permanently. He did not miss the look that passed between the girls at that question. 

“So, tell me about this boyfriend of yours,” Jake prompted, causing Chelsea’s eyes to go wide and a fit of giggles to ensue.

“Oh, he’s the best! You’ll love him, everyone does,” Chelsea gushed. “He goes by DJ Big T, which I’m still trying to convince him is an awful name, but his name’s Tim.”

“He’s a lot like Chelsea, actually,” Priya said, throwing an affectionate look at her friend. “More energy than anyone I’ve ever met, talks a mile a minute, but also one of the nicest people in the world.”

“I’m looking forward to meeting him,” Jake said. “Actually, it’s nice to meet you two as well, Rory talks about you all the time.”

“Same for you,” Priya said. “I feel like we already know you, especially after you spent the weekend with her.”

“What happened to not letting him in on our secrets?” Rory asked.

Jake’s eyes lit up as he smiled over at Rory. He could tell how she felt about him, even if she had trouble admitting it to herself. That was why he was fine taking it at whatever pace she wanted. Knowing that she was sharing as much with two such important people in her life was definitely a positive, though. Rory herself had said how private she generally was in relationships and he had worried that because of how they met, she would keep him separate from other parts of her life. Priya had all but confirmed that wasn’t the case.

“What?” Priya asked innocently.

“I’m never bringing you anywhere again,” Rory muttered.

“Lies,” Priya countered affectionately. “When did you two get here, by the way?”

Rory glanced over at Jake sheepishly as she remembered how they had passed the time. “Oh, maybe an hour before you?”

“You weren’t bored?” Chelsea asked.

“No, we managed okay,” Jake said and Rory almost died at the look that Priya gave her.

“I bet you did,” Priya said, eyes locked on Rory. Chelsea, as usual, was completely unaware of the conversation that was happening between the other two girls. 

And just like that, Jake had easily become part of their little group, almost as if he had always been there. Rory had expected that to scare her, but she found that she was just enjoying the ease of it all. Although Chelsea was nice to everyone, Rory knew that Priya would make it clear, subtle but clear, if she was not a fan. There was nothing but warmth coming from either girl though and Rory smiled to herself. Maybe this guy was just what she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this and allowing me to suck you in with the happy fluff!
> 
> Also, I blame Kat for there being smut in two straight chapters.


End file.
